The Queen of Lousianna
by temptation mccoy
Summary: The Queen has a suggestion that Sookie questions...but will she change her mind? This is M rating and a one shot, so adult themes, you've been warned. Enjoy.


**The Queen of Louisianna**

**Sophie-Anne/Sookie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, all rights go to Charlaine Harris.**

**Authors Note: So this story (and any other I may write concerning characters from this series) is based strictly from the "Sookie Stackhouse Novels" books, not from True Blood. They've changed so much that I just can't justify writing for it. To those who've only watched the show, I recommend (highly) that you read the books. That's all I wanted to say, enjoy this one shot.**

**Summary: Starting off from where the Queen has suggested that she and Sookie pretend to have sex in order to avoid suspicion. This is my view of what should have happened. Based from book 6, "Definitely Dead".**

The Queen has just suggested that we pretend to have had sex. The reason being to avoid suspicion of why we came up here, to my cousin Hadley's apartment that I now own according to her will. I continued to look at Sophie-Anne, not quite sure what to say. The Queen just stared right back, unblinking.

"Perhaps you'd rather it were Andre?" she asked.

I looked to Andre and inwardly shuttered. I may not be interested in women but Sophie-Anne is more appealing than her blond haired, blue eyed, permanently stuck at sixteen vampire bodyguard. Looking back to the Queen, I gave my answer.

"I'd rather it were you, ma'am," I replied.

Giving a small nod, Sophie-Anne looked to Andre.

"Watch the door Andre. If anyone asks, just tell them that I am having a final goodbye. Make sure that not even Jade Flower gets through that door," the Queen said.

Bowing to his maker, Andre went to the door, opened it, stepped outside and closed it, but not before giving me a knowing look. Putting my attention back to Sophie-Anne, I saw that was smiling at me. One kind of like Bill used to give me before we fell into bed. What did I get myself into, I wondered.

"C'mere Sookie," the Queen said, her charm kicking in. though I was immune to vampire charms, I stepped towards her anyway, I didn't want to upset the Vampire Queen of Lousianna.

Stopping less than a few inches from her, I waited. Sophie-Anne, still smiling, removed her jacket, leaving her in a light colored blouse and her slacks. My eyes widened at the show of her newly exposed skin. The Queen had no marks whatsoever. Perfectly flawless. After what she had said about her history, I'd have thought there would be marks somewhere. Moving my eyes up, they locked with sophie-Anne's and by the look she was giving me, I wasn't sure how much pretending was going to happen.

Walking the last few inches towards me, Sophie-Anne wrapped her arms around me, pressing us closer, making sure that her scent transferred to me. Placing my face to her neck, I brushed my lips, making sure that my lipstick was on her skin. The Queen shivered ever so slightly, a small sound escaping her. I knew that sound. Sophie-Anne was very, very happy with my contact.

I wasn't sure if that pleased me or not. Though, I was a bit giddy at being able to excite the Queen. She made said excitement more known by lowering her hands to my backside, running her nose up my neck.

"Mmm, Andre was right, you do have fairy blood in you," Sophie-Anne husked out.

I swallowed nervously, my own nose catching the Queen's scent as well. She smelled like winter and pine. It was rather intoxicating. I could feel Sophie-Anne grinning into my neck, her hands sliding further down. Being a little stunned, I didn't think to protest. Feeling Sophie-Anne's fingers brush the bare skin of my legs, I realized that her face was level with my bosom and that she was kneeling slightly. The Queen was grinning in a feral way. I knew now that she no longer wanted to pretend. All I could think was that I was going to have sex with the Vampire Queen of Lousianna.

Feeling her hands slide to my sides, I looked to see her grasping the hem of my dress on both sides. My legs felt like they were going to give out and Sophie-Anne knew it.

"Grasp my shoulders Sookie," she said, her french accent making a small appearance.

Doing as she said, I took hold. I could feel her strong muscles moving beneath my fingers. I also felt her sliding back up, taking my dress with her.

My breath hitched when Sophie-Anne slipped my dress over my head and dropping it on the chair next to us. There I was before Sophie-Anne, Vampire Queen of Lousianna, in nothing but my bra and panties. Still rather stunned, I stood there, watching Sophie-Anne rake her eyes over me while simultaneously removing her own clothes. The Queen had no undergarments on at all. She stood there proudly, watching me gaze at her. The Queen smiled that feral smile again and stepped forward, her hands reaching for me. My brain kept telling me to move away but my heart told me to stay put, that this was for Hadley.

Not listening to my mind, I walked to Sophie-Anne's searching hands. She seemed surprised by my boldness but that look disappeared quickly and was replaced by a predatory one. Closing my eyes, I remained unmoving in Sophie-Anne's grasp, feeling her removing my bra and ripping the sides of my panties and tossing them. I gasped when I felt the Queen press us very close together and my breath hitched. My eyes opened as soon as I felt her cool lips kissing up my neck. Breathing faster, I tilted my neck for Sophie-Anne, who seemed real pleased with my submission. Feeling my arms become mobile again, I wrapped them around Sophie-Anne's waist, feeling oddly delighted with our close contact.

Sophie-Anne reached my lips and her deep, enchanting eyes gazed into mine before she closed the distance. My eyes immediately flew shut, the sensation of her lips on mine was indescribable. Like Eric, she'd had hundreds of years to perfect her kissing technique. Sophie-Anne's lips were cool and really compliant. It was like kissing a puffy snowflake, though this was much more enjoyable. To show that she too was enjoying herself, Sophie-Anne nibbled my bottom lip slightly, causing me to gasp. Almost immediately, her tongue brushed mine, her head angled enough so that I was comfortable. I sighed contentedly. The Queen gave a tiny groan to show that she too was satisfied with our current position. Sophie-Anne slipped one hand to my lower back, the other to up under my hair, clutching softly. Ever so gentle, Sophie-Anne began sliding her body up and down, so that her breasts brushed over and under my own each time. Her scent was sure to be on me now but I don't think she was planning on stopping anytime soon. Honestly, I didn't want her to.

Wrapping my arms tighter around her, I managed to pull from her lips long enough to whisper "bedroom?" Sophie-Anne grinned and then lifted me up. Despite her size, she managed real well, being a vampire and all. I thought I heard Andre snigger outside but I weren't sure, I _was _rather distracted. Sophie-Anne had my bottom lip again. Slowly but surely, she walked us to the bedroom and for a moment I'd wondered if I should really have sex with the Queen in my cousin's bedroom. But the thought disappeared the moment Sophie-Anne squeezed my bum. Strange that I found it erotic. Sophie-Anne had us on the bed so quick that I didn't even realize what had happened until I noticed that the Queen was above me and her fangs were out. She was looking at me with such an intense gaze that I wondered if she saw me or saw my cousin. My curiosity didn't last long.

"Sookie...your blood calls to me," Sophie-Anne breathed out, her eyes closing. She inhaled a few times, no doubt savoring the fairy smell. On an impulse, I leaned up, running my tongue up one of her fangs, my tongue tip touching her gums. Sophie-Anne's eyes opened at that. Looking at me, not saying anything, she used her knee to open my legs, settling between them, her forearms resting on either side of my head. I could feel everything that was Sophie-Anne. Her gaze still lingered on my face. Closing her eyes again, a single red tear escaped her left eye. Reaching my right hand up, I lightly grasped her head, bringing her down. Not thinking of what I was about to do, I licked the tear away, stopping just below her eye. Sophie-Anne opened her eyes and a few more bloody tears escaped. Still not thinking, I licked those away too. The Queen watched with fascination.

"You've taken my blood," she whispered. Slowly, I nodded at her.

Smiling, she leaned down, kissing me again, slowly, her left hand sliding between us. Upon feeling her thumb on my nub, I gasped softly, enjoying the feeling. We weren't having full blown sex yet, but between the rubbing and Sophie-Anne licking and nibbling my neck, I was already nearing orgasm. Sophie-Anne knew by my breathing that I was close already and she chuckled lightly. With a swift press to my nub, I closed my eyes and experienced bliss.

A few moments later, I was able to open my eyes. Sophie-Anne was above me still, her fingers trailing over my neck lightly. It was such a tender thing for a vampire to be doing. The Queen definitely had her moments of affection. I gazed up at her, seeing now why my cousin fell in love with Sophie-Anne. Those deep eyes stared right back, a small smile forming on her lips. Managing my own smile, I slowly ran my hands down Sophie-Anne's sides, eliciting a tremor and a small groan from her in response. Whispering something in another language, the Queen rolled us to our sides, with me facing away. I was confused at first until her right leg slipped between mine, opening my legs, exposing all of me to the world.

Every inch of Sophie-Anne was pressed against me, with the exception of the leg that was holding me open. I could feel her fangs running over my neck at the same steady pace her left hand, tucked under me, was kneading my breast, while her right hand was playing with my sensitive folds. Then, at the exact same moment, her fangs pieced my skin and three fingers slipped inside of me. The feeling of Sophie-Anne taking my blood and her fingers moving inside of me was indescribable, but in a very good way. Wasn't long before we found a set rhythm and Sophie-Anne was grinding her center along the back of my left thigh. With my right hand, I reached for the hand that was still on my breast. Upon grasping it, I brought it to my lips and without warning, I bit really hard into Sophie-Anne's wrist and began to drink. The Queen groaned her approval. Together we picked up pace, thrusting, grinding and sucking.

Nearing our climaxes, we stopped taking the others blood, opting to groan and sigh instead. Moments later, we shared and earth shattering orgasm, both knowing how the other felt. It took another few moments before our rocking and thrusting subsided. I'm not sure how long we lied there, Sophie-Anne still holding me from behind, her leg still between mine though it was no longer holding them open. I was holding the wrist that I had bitten, my thumb rubbing the spot that was now almost healed. Sophie-Anne was leisurely licking my neck where she had bitten. That sensation was calming. Now that we'd exchanged so much blood, we were quite attuned to each other and I was surprised at the happy, content feeling coming from Sophie-Anne.

Moving best I could, I turned my head to look at the Queen. She was gazing at me, smiling lazily, looking real satisfied.

"You my dear are quite the vixen," Sophie-Anne drawled, her french accent making another appearance.

Blushing slightly, I said, "Really? Cause that was my first time with a woman...ever."

Sophie-Anne looked shocked then pleased.

"Well lucky me," she replied, snuggling into my neck again.

I rolled so that I was fully facing her, throwing my left arm over Sophie-Anne's waist.

"So much for pretending," I whispered, laughing softly.

"Mmhmm," was the reply she gave into my neck.

Curiously, I put my face into Sophie-Anne's neck, inhaling slowly. Her scent was highly addictive.

"That is wonderful, the feeling of you nuzzling my neck...taking in my scent. I think I may just keep you Sookie Stackhouse," Sophie-Anne murmured and I could tell that she was dead (haha) serious.

I didn't reply to that but the Queen could tell how I was feeling. Joyful. That's how. Sophie-Anne sighed into my neck just then.

"I should return home," she said lowly and I wouldn't have heard her if she weren't so close to my ear. I didn't know how to respond to that either but she knew how I felt.

"Don't be sad my dear, I'll be seeing you again real soon. As Queen, you have my word on it," she replied.

I could tell that she meant every word and that made me happy, even though I knew it shouldn't. What am I going to tell Quinn? But at that moment, I didn't care about Quinn. Selfish? Yes. But I knew I wanted to see Sophie-Anne again. Now that we were bonded, I knew being apart was going to be hard.

Looking to her face, I nodded. Smiling, Sophie-Anne pecked me on the lips then got off the bed and walked back to the living room in search of her clothes. I followed suit.

Once we were both dressed, Sophie-Anne kissed me once more then called Andre back in. He walked in, smiled a small smug smile before regaining composure.

"Andre, please make a mental not that Miss Stackhouse has an appointment with me before my Spring Party. Also, not a word of this is to reach my husband," Sophie-Anne said, smiling at me coyly. I smiled back.

"Of course, my Queen," Andre replied, bowing his head.

"We'd best be off before that annoying bodyguard of my husbands' comes up here," Sophie-Anne said, malice in her voice. Was good to know that I weren't the only one bothered by the female Asian bodyguard.

"Walk me out Sookie," Sophie-Anne said to me softly.

"Of course," I replied, smiling.

We walked out of the apartment, down the stairs and I suddenly remembered how many people were waiting and I started to panic. Sophie-Anne briefly squeezed my hand and I got the message "don't worry." I smiled then because I knew that it'd be okay. Putting on my poker face, I bravely faced everyone, my smile never faltering.


End file.
